Chapter 51
Chapter 51 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title the Minotaur? Piot Page 1 shows Yōji Itami just after leaving Yao Haa Dushi in Chapter 50 thinking it is better only willing come with him not slaves. Page two is a two page spread showing the tree in the center of the buildings. Pages 3-4 show Itamy looking around the tree where he sees the Minotaur undressing one of the zombies before eating her. Pages 5- Itami sees the Minotaur eating a zombie. Page 6 Itami realizes the Minotaur has already swallowed Rory Mercury. He ponders what she is going through if swallowed whole. Page 7 he wonders if the clothes are just random black clothes, the Minotaur sees him! See pic to right. Pages 8-10 rifle shots ineffective he is saved by an explosion, saying sorry Rory. Page 11 Yao with rocket launcher calls Itami to her. They barely escape into a building Itamy asks Yao why she came back for him. This is one of the few manga split we start 51.2 here on page 1 again sorry for the confusion. Page 1 Yao says the place I belong is at your side, then notes the Minotaur is like a child throwing a tantrum. Itami shows her Rory Mercury's clothes. Page 2 Yao notes Rory is an immortal deity and could be awaiting rescue. Itamy ponders this askin Yao if she thinks Rory is still alive. Yao says yes and that they must figure a way to kill the Minotaur. Page 3-4 they find medical herbs and a paper discussing immortality drugs mentions studies of Elves who live long lives. Page 5-6 Itamy muses that the search for immortality could be the cause of the sickness, Their search is complicated by all the traps. Itami getting more ruff in saving Yao. Page 7-9 they find the Rokude Pears, Itami tries to get Yao to return with them to save Lelei La Lalena'''. '''Yao refuses. She explains she must do this as his slave. Page 10 Itamy accepts Yao and shows her how to use the Howa Type 64. Pages 11-12 Itami notes the Minotaur's back is hurt so he can't be a zombie. they run to the tree in the center of the buildings. Page 13 Yao with a rifle and Itami with a rifle grenade loaded climb the tree. Pages 14-16 Yao loads a rifle grenade they are over the minotaur. she aims then remembers the safety while working on the safety she drops her rifle to hit the Minotaur's head! Page 17-20 oops minotaurs can climb trees it chases Yao up the tree, it grabs her boot, Itami shoots it in the eye with his pistol. He asks Yao why it's pissed, she confess to dropping her rifle on it's head. Itami finds this hilarious and laughs almost falling. Page 21-22 they are out on a limb and Itami goes with plan B jumps and catches a vine. Pages 23-24 the minotaur starts climbing their rope, Yao says good bye and begins cutting through the vine, the minotaur grabs her. Pages 25-27 Yao manages to stab the minotaur in the nose with a sword and escapes up the vine, Itami shoots the vine with his pistol. Pages 28-29 the vine breaks and the minotaur falls they open him up. Page 30 they rescue Rory thanks them who takes a bath Itami asks so you were in danger, and Rory answers no, Yao says so we wasted our time. Page 31 Rory says food can exit your body through your mouth or ** and that would have killed me mentally. Page 32 they burn the cause of the epidemic under the tree and bring the pears to Lelei. Page 33 a week later they leave, Rory gives Yao a good luck coin and forgives her. Page 34-37 After reach Laymarben they cross the Rho River. and prepare to receive an air drop. Note page 37 is actually page 50 of the whole chapter. Referances http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakerich511/785892-1.html the first 12 pages here. Note the next part starts again on page 1 that is actually page 13, very confusing, sorry, second part http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakerich512/785893/ so to avoid confusion I'll use the purgation of the two references so there will be two page 1-12s. Editor screams! Category:Manga